1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to water-pistols and more particularly to a water-pistol and stuffed animal figure assembly which when a player grasps the grip of the pistol housed within the figure, he then appears to be holding the figure, and when he operates the pistol to eject water therefrom, the animal then appears to be spitting out this water.
2. Status of Prior Art
Children enjoy playing with stuffed animal figures, for these soft figures which resemble familiar animals such as lions and tigers, have a plush covering and can be squeezed, hugged and otherwise manipulated in play. A long-time favorite is the classic Teddy Bear.
Stuffed animal figures representing various animals are available in most toy stores, making it possible for a child to choose his favorite animal as a pet.
A water-pistol is also a highly popular toy, for children take delight in spraying other children with water. All water pistols regardless of their internal mechanism, include a hand grip provided with a trigger which when pulled by the player grasping the grip, then draws liquid from a liquid reservoir housed in the pistol and pumps the liquid into a barrel from whose outlet nozzle the liquid is ejected.
In recent years, the trend in water-pistol design has been toward creating realistic replicas of military or police small arms. This makes it possible for children playing with these water-pistols to imitate a cops and robbers gun fight or actual military combat. Most toys which children enjoy seek to emulate adult activity. Thus a child playing with a toy automobile prefers that this toy vehicle closely resemble a model of a Cadillac or other well-known auto, rather than being purely fanciful.
But water-pistols which resemble real weapons are now in public disfavor, and in some states they are banned. The reason for the interdiction of water-pistols which are replicas of real weapons is that crime is now rampant in the streets of most American cities and even in many suburbs. Police under stress may be unable to distinguish between a real gun and a water-pistol that is a replica of this gun. As a consequence of this confusion, there are instances where a police officer has shot a child pointing a water-pistol at him, thinking it was a real gun.
Yet water-pistols are essentially innocuous and it is unfair to deprive children of the joys of playing with these pistols. On the other hand, an exposed water-pistol is no longer acceptable to the public. Of prior art background interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,789 to Ferri showing a water pistol having a trigger-actuated pump for withdrawing liquid from a reservoir and supplying it to the nozzle of the gun.
In my above-identified copending application, there is disclosed a water-pistol and puppet assembly in which a pistol is concealed within the shroud of the puppet. When a player grasps the grip of the pistol, he then appears to be manipulating the puppet. In this assembly, the barrel of the pistol is socketed in the head of the puppet, with its outlet nozzle in alignment with the open mouth. When a player grasping the grip of the pistol pulls the trigger, this causes liquid to be ejected from the outlet nozzle, and the puppet then appears to be spitting.
The typical water pistol has its water reservoir placed above the grip in line with the barrel of the gun, the reservoir being provided with a removable stopper so that the water can be replenished. When therefore the water in the pistol reservoir is exhausted, one had to withdraw the pistol from the puppet to replenish the water and then return the water-loaded pistol to the puppet. This reloading procedure is somewhat difficult for many children to carry out, and is at the very least inconvenient.